


Безутешная ярость (Inconsolable Rage)

by Lesli_rus



Series: Sherlock Hits Back [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, John Whump, Love Confessions, M/M, Sherlock Whump, The Lying Detective alt, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesli_rus/pseuds/Lesli_rus
Summary: Джон должен все исправить после того, что натворил в морге, но даст ли ему Шерлок шанс?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Sherlock Hits Back [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938844
Kudos: 10





	Безутешная ярость (Inconsolable Rage)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Inconsolable Rage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636386) by [Accident](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accident/pseuds/Accident). 



> От Переводчика: Пожалуйста, обратите внимание на шапку. Стекло. Или даже стеклище.
> 
> Моя благодарность бете siasi за вычитку!
> 
> Все ошибки мои и только мои:)

Казалось целую вечность Джон сидел на полу морга. Если он и дышал, то совсем не чувствовал этого — легкие горели, а сердце ныло. Отвергнут. Он был отвергнут Шерлоком Холмсом.

_Может быть, признаться в своих чувствах кому-то после того, как ты его только что избил, не самая лучшая идея._

Он должен найти его. Он должен найти Шерлока. Он не мог продолжать лажать, не пытаясь все исправить. Если уж на то пошло, он должен был хотя бы извиниться за то, что избил этого человека, если не за все, через что он когда-либо заставил Шерлока пройти.

Джон поднимается с пола, пытаясь понять, что к чему, и сообразить, куда мог пойти Шерлок. Посмотрел в сторону двери, через которую тот ушел, и решил, что это лучший вариант действий. Джон выходит за дверь и находит на полу капельки крови.

— Может, я и не консультирующий детектив, но определенно смогу пойти по этому следу... — Джон хмурится, следуя за каплями по лабиринту коридоров.

Перед глазами снова и снова мелькает лицо Шерлока. Шерлок на полу, принимает удар за ударом. Наблюдает, как Джон довольствуется своим необоснованным наказанием. Он полностью принял гнев Джона и позволил себе принять всю тяжесть этой безутешной ярости.

Лицо Шерлока, когда он встал, шатаясь и захлебываясь собственной кровью. Кровью, вызванной кулаками Джона.

_— Ты заслужил это, бессердечный ублюдок, — прорычал Джон._

Лицо Шерлока выглядело так, будто что-то щелкнуло у него в голове. Его блестящая бесконечная бездна разума. Осознание. Полное прозрение промелькнуло на его лице, когда он смирился с чем-то, лежащим в основе их отношений.

Лицо Шерлока, когда его рука дернулась назад, прежде чем послать кулак в щеку Джона. Обходя нос и зубы — просчитанный удар.

_Кто-то вас явно любит..._

Джон останавливается перед дверью туалета, кровавый след ведет внутрь. Он глубоко вдыхает, успокаивая себя и толкает дверь.

Шерлок стоял у ряда раковин под жужжащими флуоресцентными лампами. Одной рукой он крепко держался за столешницу, около раковины, а другой прижимал к носу салфетки, пытаясь остановить непрекращающееся кровотечение.

Шерлок ненавидел кровь, что придавало его роду занятий, хотя и созданному им самим, некоторую иронию. Он ненавидел кровь, если она не была в пробирке или в чашке Петри. Ему нравились брызги крови, особенно на месте преступления. Брызги, имеющие биологическую основу, демонстрируемые тем немногим, кто сможет задокументировать их существование. Он ненавидел собственную кровь. Он видел ее столько, что хватило бы на всю жизнь. Слишком много.

— Позволь мне взглянуть на тебя, — тихо произносит Джон, делая шаг вперед.

— Тебе не кажется, что ты уже достаточно сделал? — спрашивает Шерлок, не отводя взгляда от своего отражения в зеркале. Его голос звучит странно, поскольку разрушены носовые проходы.

Джон сжимает кулак. Костяшки разбиты и болят. До этого момента он не осознавал, что они в крови. Джон не смог вспомнить, когда в последний раз дрался так, что у него ломались костяшки.

_Это была не драка. Это было избиение._

Джон сглатывает с трудом, направляясь к самой дальней от Шерлока раковине, чтобы вымыть руки.

— Кровь на твоих руках, в буквальном смысле. Как поэтично, — комментирует Шерлок, его собственные костяшки покрыты синяками от самообороны.

— Прости. — Джон чувствует тошноту; костяшки горят под струей воды.

— За что? — Шерлок бросает комок салфеток в мусорное ведро и прикладывает к носу свежие. — За то, что ударил меня? За манипуляцию мной? Может быть, за эгоизм? За то, что сказал, что любишь меня, а после избил до полусмерти? Ты должен быть более конкретным, Джон. Так отчаянно трудно думать из-за сотрясения, — вздыхает он.

Джон держится за столешницу, а мир качается у него под ногами.

— Все это. За все. За каждую ужасную вещь, которую я когда-либо делал или говорил тебе. Прости.

Шерлок молчит, закрыв глаза.

— Я дерьмовый друг. Ужасный отец. Отвратительный муж. На самом деле просто пустая трата жизни. –Джона трясет.

— Так вот как отреагировал бы твой отец, избив тебя? Или мать? Или Гарри? Не брать ответственность за свои действия? Пытаясь заручиться сочувствием тех, кого оскорблял, потому что был плохим человеком, который ничего не мог с собой поделать? Попробуй еще раз, Джон. Меня тошнит, я устал от этого обмана. От того, как ты притворяешься скромным маленьким доктором, очаровывающим людей своим ворчливым отношением и уродливыми джемперами. Никто не знает тебя так, как я, Джон. Никто не знает о той ярости, которую ты скрываешь глубоко внутри себя. Я знаю. Это такая ярость, которая кипит и обжигает. Безутешная ярость. Абсолютная. — Шерлок сплевывает кровь в раковину, наблюдая, как она стекает в канализацию.

Джон чувствует, что не может дышать. Он тонет, зажав голову между колен, пытаясь вспомнить, как дышать. Он видел Шерлока жестоким и раньше, но это всегда было направлено на других людей. Никогда на него. _Никогда_.

— Я серьезно, Джон. Разве ты не устал? Разве тебе не хочется быть самим собой? Ты был рожден и воспитан для битвы. Для действий. Крови. Смерти. Ты превосходишь самого себя в хаосе. Ты питаешься им. Чем выше ставки, чем хуже шансы, тем более сытым ты становишься. Ты так долго злился, что забыл, на что ты, блядь, злишься. — Шерлок выбрасывает салфетки, когда кровь из носа перестает идти. Он смачивает бумажное полотенце и тщательно вытирает лицо.

Джон чувствует, как по пищеводу катится желчь. Он потеет на ледяном полу. Он не может говорить.

— Ты с самого раннего возраста усвоил, что действовать не по правилам — плохо. Это приведет к боли и унижению. Так, ты научился обходить подводные камни. Научился, как выходить сухим из воды. Как вести себя. Как скрыть свое истинное лицо от мира. Ты всегда был готов достать их раньше, чем они достанут тебя, даже когда не было никаких их. Всегда готов к бою. К войне. Готов бороться за свою жизнь. Скажи мне, что ты почувствовал, когда наконец-то ударил своего отца в ответ? Ты почувствовал себя сильным? Оправданным? Ты почувствовал, что наконец-то обрел силу? — Шерлок наконец смотрит вниз на Джона.

Джон только качает головой. Он не помнил, что чувствовал. Это неправда. Он не... он не хотел, но сделал.

— Было хорошо. Очень хорошо. Я наконец-то избил его. Наконец-то победил, — шепчет он, ненавидя слова, срывающиеся с его губ.

— Конечно ты победил. Ты наконец-то дал отпор своему обидчику. Ты дал ему попробовать его собственное лекарство. Ты показал ему, что больше не боишься. Так скажи мне, Джон. Почему ты так боишься меня? — взгляд Шерлока проникает в самую сущность Джона.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты… — глаза Джона широко распахнуты.

— Нет, понимаешь. Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что я имею в виду. — Шерлок делает шаг в его сторону.

Джон проводит руками по лицу.

— Потому что вышвырнул меня. Бросил. Покинул. Оставил гнить в этом богом забытом мире в одиночестве. Без света. Без любви. Без смысла. Без ничего. Однажды ты сделал это со мной.

— Неужели ты совсем меня не знаешь, Джон? — спрашивает Шерлок, и в этот момент открывается дверь. — Занято, — рявкает он, и человек у двери убегает.

— Я думал, что знал! — кричит Джон, глядя на Шерлока. — Но потом ты прыгнул и бросил меня! И я снова остался один! Всегда один!

— Все, что я делал с момента, как встретил тебя, было только ради тебя! — огрызается в ответ Шерлок. — Чтобы ты почувствовал себя нужным. Востребованным. Полезным. Чтобы быть уверенным, что ты никогда больше не будешь даже думать о том, чтобы засунуть пистолет себе в рот! — шипит он, раскачиваясь всем телом.

Джон бледнеет, приваливаясь спиной к стене.

— Ты настолько ослеплен собственным восприятием окружающего мира, что не видишь, что я влюблен в тебя с того самого момента, как ты вошел в эту чертову лабораторию с Майком Стэмфордом! — Шерлок сильно дрожит. Его трясет, как человека, разваливающегося на части изнутри.

— Шерлок.

У Джона едва хватает времени, чтобы броситься вперед и поймать Шерлока, прежде чем тот упадет на пол.


End file.
